1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for connecting detonators to detonating cords.
2. The Related Art
Detonators are often used in downhole operations to trigger controlled sequential detonations. Electric detonators operate by passing a current through a detonation resistor, which generates heat when current is applied. When sufficient heat is built up in the detonation resistor, the heat triggers a surrounding explosive charge, which serves as the first detonation in the sequence. The resulting explosion triggers the subsequent detonations by igniting a detonation cord that sets off additional explosive charges. The present disclosure addresses the need to reliably connect detonators with detonator cords.